Kaylee (AFCoD)
Kaylee (ケイリー Keirī) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Kaylee is the princess-like girl in Heartful City. She is very cute in her looks and class, and likes to hang out with girls. Kaylee lives at Lovebird Clinic with her parents, but she doesn't help them at all with the work. She works part-time at Hearty Lovely Patisserie every Saturday from 1 PM to 6 PM. She has a secret crush on Theo, the dashing aristrocrat. Both of them are calm, easy-going, sweet, and easily able to make fast friends with. If the player is a male and chooses not to marry Kaylee, Theo will become the rival for her affection. There are no requirements to unlock Kaylee upon starting the game, therefore the protagonist can begin interacting with her right away. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their Happiness Points to a certain level. Additionally, they must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Kaylee's case, a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player may have two children. The player will receive a gift from Kaylee when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Kaylee cooked a Chocolate Pudding that she wanted to share with the player. If Kaylee's present is accepted, she will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If Kaylee's gift is rejected, she will be upset, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP with her. Requirement: Kaylee has 20,000 XP (2 Flowers) or more ---- Requirement: Kaylee has 30,000 XP (3 Flowers) or more ---- Upon reaching 40.000 XP (4 Flowers) with Kaylee, she will the player to bring her a Pink Perfume. ---- Kaylee's second request is to deliver an item to Hilde. ---- Upon talking to Kaylee, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Kaylee being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. ---- After Kaylee reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Kaylee during the day, and show her that going-steady Ring! After she accepts it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Kaylee will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Kaylee officially become sweethearts. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Kaylee or giving her a negative response will result in losing XP. ---- Kaylee will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. She was asking if the player would like to have dinner with her later. If her request is accepted, be sure to go to Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. Kaylee caught a cold?! *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Snowy weather (Winter season only) *Theo (Girl Player)/Kaylee (Boy Player) have 1 Flower only OR you are married ---- Cooking Assistant *Lovebird Clinic, Kitchen *15:00 to 17:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Theo (Girl Player)/Kaylee (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers only OR you are married ---- A peaceful date *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *19:00 to 21:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Theo (Girl Player)/Kaylee (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers only OR you are married ---- Propose marriage *Theo's Manor *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Theo (Girl Player)/Kaylee (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers only OR you are married Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes